


pull me closer (by your scarf)

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Not mentioned tho, chenles a hufflepuff, haechans a slytherin, jaemins only mentioned, marks a gryffindor and head boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: it's mark and haechan's first date and mark's running late.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 23 days of wonder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	pull me closer (by your scarf)

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 4 - scarf

"Godric, what do I wear, what do I wear?" Mark mutters to himself, throwing clothes over his shoulder. "Red? No, he doesn't like the color red. Green ... he'd make fun of me. Blue? I don't know ..."

"Hyung, what are you doing?" An amused voice says, making his body jerk and hit his head on the closet door. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

Mark huffs, turning as he holds his head in pain, spotting Chenle at Mark's doorframe, "Finding clothes to wear."

"For your and Haechan's date?" Chenle asks for confirmation, walking further into the room and sitting on his bed. He looks around, spotting the clothes everywhere. "Still can't believe you two are going out."

Mark huffs again, "Yes, I know, as you and Jaemin love to remind me. I get it, he's out of my league."

Chenle snorts, "Hyung, if anything, he's out of your league. You're literally Head Boy and he gets in trouble every time he breathes."

Mark shakes his head, ignoring his words as he turns back to his closet, "What color sweater should I wear?"

"That beige hoodie," Chenle says, getting up and leaning over his head to grab the hoodie hanging in his closet. "Make sure to grab another jacket, though ... It'll get colder as the night goes on. Oh, and hat, gloves, scarf ... What else?"

"OK, thanks, Chenle," Mark snatches the hoodie from him, pulling it over his white shirt and looking around for his shoes. "God, where are they?"

"Here," Chenle passes them to him and he nods, sitting on his bed to pull them over his feet. "What time is the date, anyway?"

Mark huffs, looking up while tying his shoes, "In ... shit, five minutes. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Chenle blinks, unamused, "Watch the language, hyung."

"I will when you do," Mark rolls his eyes, looking for his wand as he stands up. "Oh, there it is," he snatches his wand and puts it in his hoodie pockets. "OK, um ... other jacket, here, gloves, here ... I don't need a hat, do I? I don't want to look like a dork."

"It's going to be cold," Chenle repeats himself.

"OK, but I'm a wizard, I can just do a heat charm," Mark shrugs, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table. "OK, I've gotta go before he kills me for being late, bye!"

"But- hyung! You-" Chenle's cut off by the door slamming shut and he scoffs, spotting Mark's Gryffindor scarf hanging on his dresser. "You forgot your scarf, dumbass."

"Hey," Mark breathes, slowing his pace when he sees Haechan. "Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't find--"

"Your scarf?" Haechan asks, raising his eyebrows. "Or a hat?" The Slytherin's dressed in warm clothes, as well, gloves, hat, scarf, and everything.

Mark feels his neck, biting his lip as he realizes he forgot his scarf at his dorm, "Um, it's OK," he chuckles nervously. "I'm a wizard, it's cool."

Haechan rolls his eyes but with a bit of fondness, stepping closer to Mark. Mark's eyes widen, slightly backing up but Haechan refuses to let him, grabbing onto his wrist to stop him. With his other free hand, he unravels his Slytherin scarf around his neck. "What are you-"

"Shut up, loser," Haechan mutters and Mark's mouth clamps shut.

Mark watches as Haechan lets go of his wrist to hang the scarf over Mark's neck, wrapping it nicely around his neck, "There," Haechan mutters, stepping a step back. "Now you won't be as cold."

"But what about--"

"I'm warm enough," Haechan says, turning to face the same way Mark's facing and grabs Mark's hand, intertwining their fingers. Mark jolts next to him, but he doesn't let go and only tightens their grip. Not that Mark minds, really. "Didn't you want to go Honeydukes first? Let's go."

Later on, when Haechan tugs Mark closer by the Slytherin scarf, lips almost touching, Mark's glad he forgot to get his scarf before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! please let me know your thoughts
> 
> my twitter is @skyfalljaem and im planning on posting my chenji au <3 i already have a norenmin au and a nomin one too (but nomins on hold)
> 
> have a good day and merry christmas if you celebrate!!


End file.
